


Hypocrites

by Sirius4Life



Category: Alex Rider - Fandom
Genre: Discord Chat Box Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28387140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirius4Life/pseuds/Sirius4Life
Summary: Yassen decides its time that MI6 finally deals with the consequences of their actions.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Hypocrites

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Alex Rider.   
> Trigger Warning for mild violence.

Alex was winning a game of tic-tac-toe with Tom when their History teacher called for the class’ attention. He explained that they were going to watch a special speech about human trafficking and the use of child soldiers. Alex was already fighting back a groan at the irony when their teacher stated that it was special because the former head of Military Intelligence MI6 would be the one speaking.

Alex felt Tom elbow him and looked over. Tom gave him a look that Alex knew meant “Are you good?”. Alex gave a short nod. He could handle Blunt give a speech, even if it was layered in hypocrisy.

Alex watched with an uninterested expression as Blunt walked up to the podium. He wasn’t going to really listen. If they got a quiz about it later, he’d just copy off Tom.

Blunt was only a minute into his speech when it happened. There was an unmistakable sound of a gunshot and Blunt crumpled to the ground. The scene was immediate chaos as agents swarmed the podium. The screen went black as the teacher quickly turned off the tv and began trying to calm down the student, most of whom were almost out of their seats.

Alex just sat there, too stunned to move or say a word.

-Line Break-

The shot was only the beginning. Moments later, all of the computers at MI6 Headquarters were hacked. All the screens were blank except for the word “Hypocrite” in big letters. As the techs scrambled to stop it, data about MI6’s operations were being downloaded to a remote server. It would already be too late when the techs realized the extent of the attack.

-Line Break-

Alex waited for Yassen to contact him. He it had been Yassen. Blunt may have had a lot of enemies but he had heard about the secret attack on MI6 from Ben, and there was only one that would make such a statement.

Alex was anxious for answers but knew Yassen would only reach out once it was safe to do so, and with the amount of eyes that he had on him right now, that wouldn’t be for awhile.

When he finally did reach out, it was at a coffee shop. A small slip of paper with a time and place that had quickly dissolved when Alex placed it in the dregs of coffee.

Yassen was already there when Alex arrived. He was never last to arrive, less of a chance of walking into an ambush.

“Why”, Alex said as he got close.

Alex didn’t understand why Yassen had taken the risk of killing Blunt. Killing the former head of MI6 would paint an even bigger target on Yassen’s back. Alex had already lost so many people, he couldn’t lose Yassen too.

“ I had been planning to deal with Blunt ever since you told me the true nature of your situation but it wasn’t till now that I had an opportunity.” Yassen said simply.

“And the “hypocrite” message?”

“Their superiors may allow them to get away with what they have done and applaud themselves on tainted victories but I will not. They will suffer the consequences of their actions.”

Alex looked at Yassen with concern. He wanted to tell Yassen that he shouldn’t have done it, that it wasn’t work the risk, but he knew Yassen wouldn’t listen. Besides, there was nothing they could do about it now.

“Just...just promise me you’ll be careful”, Alex said finally.

Yassen walked over to Alex and put a hand on his shoulder.

“I promise”, Yassen said before pulling Alex into a hug.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Hellacious for the "Hypocrite" message idea!


End file.
